¿Fucking Life?
by lumineuxCouverture
Summary: Nuevamente la vida de Eren era un completo fracaso y un asco; Primero un extraño sujeto lo separa de su familia, convirtiéndolo en un humano despreciable y ahora un enano gruñon lo recoge cuando escapo ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Lo malo es que termino enamorándose de ese sujeto que al parecer solo lo ve como un gato callejero. (yaoi, Mprg...)


**¿Fucking Life?**

.

.

.

La lluvia que caía a montones en esa noche de invierno era acompañada de fuertes y violentos vientos, que en conjunto con el temporal provocaba pensar que la misma se debía al simple capricho del todopoderoso que decidió en ese día castigar y arruinar los planes de toda persona "inútil" que se encontraba desprevenido caminando por las calles de la ciudad y que en ese momento se encontraban tratando de evitar llegar totalmente empapados a sus destinos.

¿Por qué habría que fijarse en esto? Simple, porque en medio de las calles corría un pobre e inofensivo gato oscuro de ojos verde-azulados, esos hipnotizantes y raros ojos se veían decaídos y sin brillo. El pobre minino temblaba de frió y constantemente lamia su pelaje para amortiguar el gélido frió que sentía, aunque esto no le servia de mucho ya que al rato ya volvía a estar totalmente empapado.

Luego de detener su frenética carrera se encontraba sentado en una acera en lo que seria un intento para descansar pero un auto pasó a su lado con una peligrosa velocidad, asustándole y provocando que en el proceso lo mojara con el agua que estaba reunida debajo de la vereda. El gatito, asustado y mojado de agua sucia, se metió dentro de un callejón, ocultándose entre los botes de basura para protegerse.

Tenía mucho miedo y su cola lo demostraba moviéndose a ambos lados descontroladamente, al contrario de su expresión que no demostraba nada, tan solo movía su pequeña nariz rosada. Agito sus oscuras orejas al escuchar un ruido. De lo profundo del callejón, en donde solo se podía apreciar la oscuridad, unos perros aparecieron, ladrando furiosos en señal de advertencia para que se fuera de su - al parecer- territorio. El pequeño gatito salió de los botes, pueda que sea pequeño pero no es un cobarde y mucho menos débil, por lo que se paro entre sus cuatro patas firmemente, soltando incontables "Hiss", dando a entender que no se vería intimidado y que iba a dar pelea si se atrevían a acercarse un solo paso más. ¿Quién dijo que el perro siempre tiene que ganar al gato? El también tenía sus armas, unos dientes afilados y unas bellas uñas grandes para perforar. Los perros, que eran solo dos, pasaron olímpicamente esa señal y se lanzaron arriba del pequeño animal. Se desato una feroz pelea pero gracias a la pequeña figura que poseía el gatito le fue fácil escabullirse de ahí y dejar que esos dos se maten entre sí. Ya sé, dijo que no es un cobarde, pero tampoco es un idiota para enfrentarse a dos perros mastodontes él solito, apreciaba su vida, gracias.

Salió corriendo fugazmente mirando a los alrededores, tratando de reconocer donde estaba. Tenía una idea, al fin de cuentas se le hacían familiares esas calles. Se topo con dos humanos… Mejor dicho, humanas. Una de cabello negro, largo y liso sin tener ninguna señal de haberlo cortado antes y de ojos marrones. La otra de cabellos negros desmechados y rebeldes, con ojos de igual color. Ambas se habían detenido, esperaban para cruzar al otro lado con un paraguas azul protegiéndolas. Al parecer hablaban amenamente porque no lo habían notado.

— Ese día estaba viendo a los unicornios que volaban fuera de la ventana y no escuche a la profe. Conclusión… no tengo ni puta idea de lo que dijo —hablo la chica de cabellos largos.

El gatito de quedo quieto ahí, sin saber realmente que hacer, pero le parecía extraño el raro vocabulario de esa humana. Recordó que alguna vez lo escucho en alguna parte… Ah sí, de un camionero.

— Deja las drogas, los unicornios son mala señal. —rió la chica de baja estatura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — Jajaja. Total, la profe pensara que algo te paso para que no lo hagas.

— Algo grave para no hacer los trabajos. —se rió también. En eso bajo la mirada.

El gatito se paro del suelo a la defensiva al ver que esa humana ahora estaba agachada mirándolo.

— ¿Un gato? Wa~ —rió la chica que aun seguida parada mirando con ojitos brillosos al pequeño, pero el gatito aun no bajaba la guardia. — Los odio, vámonos.

— ¡Son adorables! ¿Qué te sucede? —regaño la Oji marrón tratando de alcanzar su mano al animalito pero el gato por puro reflejo actúo y araño su mano.

No quería lastimarla, pero es que todos los humanos siempre lo maltrataban por lo que simplemente se movió por instinto… No quería volver a ser engañado con una falsa e hipócrita actitud. Los humanos son sencillamente engañosos… criaturas que no comparten cariño si no son de sus misma especie… Y no quería volver a sufrir por actitudes que dictan ser amables para que luego te traten como la basura que ellos denominaban.

No quería volver a caer, por eso se remarcaba constantemente nunca fiarse de uno de ellos.

— ¿Ves? Es un cruel gato callejero, los perritos son más buenos… Más lindos, más amigables y súper tiernos. Nada que ver con la bola de pelos de aquí.

— Debe estar asustado… y tú actúas así porque mi gata te araño y te recuerdo que lo hizo porque estiraste sus bigotes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo hizo porque no comprende lo que es un cariñito!

— ¡No se le hace eso a los gatos!

El minino escucho gruñidos de los mismos perros que lo habían atacado antes y vio con horror como se abalanzaron en un rápido movimiento contra él. Uno de ellos consigo morderle su patita, pero no pudo hacer más porque esas dos chicas soltaban gritillos mientras le gritaban a los perros y los golpeaban con unos extraños bolsos. Volvieron a intentar atacarlo y sin pensarlo mucho corrió aun con su pata lastimada. Cruzo la calle, moviéndose lo más rápido que podía en su condición para que no pudieran alcanzarlo.

.

.

.

Estaba adolorido, cansado y ya no tenía fuerzas para dar siquiera un paso. Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca de mármol, con su último aliento se apoyo en la pared con su pecho subiendo y bajando, tratando de normalizar su respirar. Luego de unos minutos descansando levanto su cabeza para ver su herida.

Sintió arcadas al ver su deplorable estado, su pelaje oscuro brillante ahora estaba sucio y opaco, la parte de debajo de sus patas estaban llenas de barro al igual que su pequeña nariz y su herida no paraba de soltar un color carmesí sabor metálico. Se lambió su herida con cuidado pero le dolía horrores siquiera rozarlo y no pudo evitar soltar maullidos de dolor que expresaban su sufrimiento...

.

.

Dentro de una reluciente casa de dos pisos se encontraba un azabache de ojos verde olivo, cabello con un extraño corte militar con la parte de abajo rapado, de tamaño normal cruzando lo bajo y un cuerpo que se marcaba muy bien con la camisa blanca que llevaba.

Él era Lance Rivaille - Levi para sus amigos- . Un hombre de veinticinco años aproximadamente, empleado de una de las mejores empresas del mundo, soltero y con una personalidad bastante peculiar.

Estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón, luego de un día realmente pesado con tanto trabajo que su "amoroso" jefe le había dado, cuando escucho unos maullidos molestos afuera de su casa. Pensó ignorarlo y lo hizo, pero no cesaban más y cada vez se hacían más potentes y fastidiosos.

Irritado, se levanto con pereza caminando hacia la entrada de su casa. Soltando maldiciones si es que un maldito auto atropello a un zopenco e inútil gato que pasaba por las calles y se había detenido pensando saludar a ese vehículo.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, posando sus fríos ojos en el cuerpo de un gato de tamaño pequeño, pelaje sucio y al parecer con una herida en una de sus patas delanteras.

Se quedo analizándolo unos momentos, queriendo retroceder el tiempo y no haber abierto la puerta. Pero lo hecho, ya estaba hecho y no podía cerrar la puerta en la cara a ese asqueroso gato herido aunque quisiera. No era una persona malvada que dejaría a alguien abandonado en la calle con esas condiciones.

— Maldita sea… —siseo molesto agachándose y poniéndose en cuclillas. — Oi apestoso gato… realmente me das trabajo extra este día. —suspirando lo recogió entre sus brazos ingresando dentro y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí otra historia mía! x3 las ansias de escribir nunca acaban y tengo varias ideas aun *-*<strong>

**Aunque esta escritora se lleve una materia TwT mi culpa~ *snif snif* pero bueno, no los amargo con mis bajas notas XD daksdkask ¡Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron mis otras historias! ¡Los quiero! *corazoncito gay para ustedes* y de ustedes depende que continué ¡Adiós!**


End file.
